Miss. Nex Hyde
Nex Hyde is the alter ego of Miss. Dreamer Jekyll. Nex is secretly a hopeful person. She tends to be more athletic and hardworking than Dreamer. She is very precise and can be actually quite social. She is very sassy and at times can be humble and yet can be violent to herself and her worth. She is very selfish and prefers doing things herself not wanting help from others. She is moody as all hell and is easily angered and protective. She is impulsive and very rebellious and feral person/ cat. She is at times emotional if you break down her outer layers, and she will also do anything for friends. She is violent but is very palyful. But she can be rather submissive and obedient and is rather insecure about herself but she hides that well, rarely letting it show. She wishes now to not exist due to the words of her teacher. She is adventurous and curious about her world. Narrator-- Dreamerkat Biography Dreamer Jekyll's mother is Lucille Jekyll, and she was given over to her father to raise due to her mother being a pirate and not having time or caring to raise her. She was born due to a one-night stand and during the time when him and his wife were fiancée’s and she didn’t show up in till after they were married. She was brought to his door in a basket and dropped off with a knock by Lucille’s lieutenant with a card that read her name and that said: Take care of this child I don’t want her. So the dad took her in and raised her as her own with the wife’s consent. His name was Matthew Norris he took care of her and had her have a decent childhood and told her that she was adopted. She had a happy childhood spent time with family, friends, and grew up with little so she was use to whatever she had. It wasn’t in till age 9 that she found out the truth, when Lucille came to visit her. Dreamer always enjoyed building things and science around engineering and the arts. Although she hated math she still enjoyed herself and went to school by dressing as a boy. Lucille and Matthew revealed the truth about her identity and Dreamer soon started going by her real name Dreamer Jekyll inside of Hannah Norris. From then on she strived to live to her family’s potential but when she was 12 she started to work since her father’s farm was starting to not do well. Dreamer decided to sign up for an experiment just for the money. She goes to the lab unsure about what’s happening and was injected with a mixture of Werecat DNA and her uncle’s formula which they had stolen his secondary copy the recipe. She then turned in to Nex Hyde a cat ear and tail wielding moody psycho that loves to draw. Nex killed the scientist and stole all their money returning home. It was day when she got there and her family saw her and was horrified by what she had done, so Dreamer fled to the countryside. On the run from her home town of Medora she made her way to Londin where she met the Carew family. A police family in Londin that ended up becoming commissioners of the Scotland yard or high ranks of the police force. She avoided them as best she could and stayed in a abandoned building stealing supplies to build something. Over the years of her childhood she had come up with an idea of the multiverse and heard of it as well. She wanted to see it so she spent the next three years building a portal key. This key used a Magiek Vessel which contained the spirit of portals power and she was able to travel through dimensions. Over the years she had her hyde she found out that when there anything but a full moon out and the moonlight shone on her she turned in to Nex and if there was a full moon she turned in to her werecat form. She now travels form dimension to dimension studying them and often returning home to hang out and relax. Even though the Jekyll family is on the run and no one knows she exists.But she then finds her cousin accidentally by him taking her in after finding her passed out and the two find out there cousins. She then left the society for in her time three years and learned how to fight and earning the ability to warp space to teleport and defy gravity and summon a weapon by helping her master who was an old wizard. He then separated her and Nex and Nex seemingly had Dreamer's ability to summon a weapon. He insulted Nex causing her to insult her self worth and such. The two soon returned after partaking in a war with hundreds of people. Story Appearances Nex's Return After many weeks of living in other dimensions, Nex has finally returned to the Society. Hela's Arc With the first transformation of the TGS comic comes the first transformation of Helen to Hela. This is the moment Dr. Helen Jekyll has been preparing for and now Hela is in control and ready to play. Meeting at the library After Hela's devastating attacks the Society holds a meeting to discuss what to do about Hela. Elaina tries to comfort Helen and help her prepare for Hela's return. Elise Hyde To keep her promise to Helen, Elaina drinks HJ7. Her alter ego Elise Hyde is now in control. It's Raining Ice Cream and Body Parts Two carriages carrying ice cream and organs crash outside of the society. It's a great day for the lodgers!...Well most of them. Normality A series of stories that captures life after the crash as the Society tries to adjust back to normality. A Prank Too Far Nex attempts to create a smoke bomb, however there are some unexpected side effects. Life Continues Helen and Eliana have an announcement. The rest of the lodgers carry on with their lives. Nightmares from the Future Dreamer returns to the Society after a trip but she carries grave news. Haunting Pasts A figure from Elias's past appears, Richard tries to process some harsh memories, Not-Allison tries to hide from the consequences of her actions, and the new lodgers get some advice and a room. Actions Have Consequences Familiar figures return to the society, Richard's nightmares become reality, Hela puts pressure on Lodgers, the Society is targeted by a group of thieves. Tales from the ER The new doctor's, Dr. Lezo, skills are put to the challenge as several of the lodgers require medical assistance. Halloween Special: Monster Mash A strange green fog has infiltrated the Society turning all of the lodgers into monsters! New and Old Faces Elaina returns to the Society and several new lodgers join. Elias returns to the Society wounded and Alicia has an attack. Halloween Special: Nightmare or Reality? More spooky madness as the landscape of the society warps and changes into visions of the lodger's pasts! Potential Alicia has an attack, it's Elaina's Birthday, and a figure from Jasper's past appears. Pictures Nex.jpg Nex2.jpg|Created by Dreamerkat NA7.jpg|Drawn by Wizardblizzard Discussion Appearances Category:Characters